


Midnight swim

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e16 Ladies Drink Free, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, ladies drink free, naked swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: Sam can't sleep in the fancy hotel room, so Dean offers a midnight swim.





	

Sam can't sleep in this new fancy hotel room. Not because he's not used to the luxury of having a comfortable bed and a decent room, but he will not admit to himself he can't sleep because he's alone and Dean is probably sleeping soundly in the other room, alone. So, he researches instead.

It's past midnight when his phone buzzes in his nightstand.

 _'Midnight swim?'_ Dean's message says.

 _'Did you brought a swim suit?'_ Sam asks, already knowing the answer.

 _'No ;)'_  

Sam shakes his head, but got a towel in his hand and he's out the door in a minute. Dean's already waiting for him on the hall. They walk their way to the pool in silent, used to making themselves invisible. Once they're in the pool area, Dean begins taking his clothes off, smiling mischievously to Sam.

"Come on, little brother. Not gonna bail on me now, are you?" Dean teases and Sam starts taking his clothes off, too.

"Shut up." Sam says.

Sam stops to drink Dean's naked body before he jumps in the pool, arousal and adrenaline running through him. When Dean's head emerges from the water, Sam jumps next to him. Dean holds him beneath the water and Sam can see his big smile through the bubbles coming out of his mouth. Sam kisses the smile away from Dean's mouth.

It's messy and suffocating, but it doesn't matter, because that's how Sam feels every time he kisses Dean. Dean's tongue pushes through water, spit and his sanity, but Sam can never get enough of it. Their bodies touch, so softly it feels like a tickle, and Sam wraps his legs around Dean's waist when he brings them up for air. His big hair falls on his eyes and he shoots the water he was holding on his mouth on Dean's face, laughing. Dean makes an angry faces, but gives up quickly.

"You haven't grown at all, huh? Still my pain in the ass little brother." Dean smiles fondly and pushes Sam's hair away from his face.

"Only when we do stupid things like swimming naked in a 3 stars hotel pool." Sam points out.

"Don't blame me if you don't have spirit for adventures, Sammy."  Dean says between giving Sam small kisses. Sam rolls his eyes and lock his fingers on Dean's neck to deepen the kiss. Dean's hands grab his ass tighter and Sam moves his hip to jerk their cocks together.

Dean makes a soft, broken noise and closes his eyes, biting Sam's lower lip. Sam moves again, not breaking the kiss. They're both wet and it only makes the kiss hotter, their mouths slippery from their spit and the water. They kiss for forever while Sam keeps thrusting his hip.

"Wanna make me come in the hotel pool, Sammy? You naughty boy." Dean smirks and reaches one of his fingers to the entry of Sam's hole.

"Just showing you what you're missing sleeping in a different room." Sam says and it's Dean's time to roll his eyes.

"Can't let me have that, can you?" Dean laughs. "Okay, then, I can sneak into my room in the morning, before douche-Mick wakes up." Sam smiles, victorious.

"That mattress will feel great while you fuck me on it." Sam makes his innocent face while talking dirty, he knows that's what makes Dean crazy.

"Well, then let's not waste any more time." Dean says and brings them down for another underwater kiss before going to the bedroom.


End file.
